SUDDENLY SHE SHOWS UP
by spinoff
Summary: Eren is the most feared student on Kyojin High School, when suddenly a girl named Mikasa Ackerman shows up. She is a normal girl but what seems so different about her is that she is not afraid of him. What will happen next? Read to find out! WARNING: some typo, bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

SUDDENLY SHE SHOWS UP

Summary: Eren is the most feared student on Kyojin High School, when suddenly a girl named Mikasa Ackerman shows up. She is a normal girls but what seems so different about her is that she is not afraid of him. What will happen next? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: this isn't really that necessary, right?

Chapter 1: Those three words

"Eren! Hurry up and come down or else your breakfast will get cold!" Carla Jaeger shouted as she heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. She only shook her head.

6 year old Eren Jaeger appeared in front of the kitchen "morning mom!"

Carla smiled at him "morning, Eren. Had a good night's sleep?"

Eren nodded "yeah" he stretched his arms "what's for breakfast?" he ask as he sat at his usual chair on the dining room

"Curry..." Carla put down a pot in front of Eren "aww man..." Eren slumped his shoulders "I thought we already ate curry the other day, and the other day, and the other day before!" Eren pouted and Carla only giggled at her son's cute behaviour "well, get used to it, kid" she ruffles his dark brown hair "now eat" Eren sigh "okay..."

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a man. Eren's face lit up "dad!"

Grisha Jaeger only smile "hey there, son..."

"I thought you wouldn't come back until midnight" Carla said satnding up from her chair as she help her husband undress his suit "well, I manage to take care the last customer last nigth, so I stayed in the inn to get some good night's rest" Grisha explains as he put down his suitcase to its place

"Look dad, mom's making me eat curry..." Eren whined as he showed his father his plate of curry

Grisha raise an eyebrow "what's wrong with curry?"

"We've been eating curry for weeks now, dad!" Eren frowned while Grisha chuckled as ruffled his hair—just like what his mom did "just be grateful for what is given to you, son..." Eren didn't really understand but nodded "okay dad..."

"Here's your plate, dear" Carla put down Grisha's plate in front of his seat as Grisha sat down "ittadakimasu"

A few hours later after they finished eating, Carla was cleaning the dishes while Grisha is at his room unpacking. On the other hand, Eren is outside playing while looking at their garden, trying to get worms and bugs. The young lad didn't notice that behind the bush someone is stalking him while carefully watching Eren's moves.

"So that's Dr. Jaeger's son?"

"Yes. Finally, we have found him. If we held the kid as hostage, he will sure give us the money"

"*nod* okay. I'll go and get the boy while you go get Dr. Jaeger. And you, stay here in case something bad happens—and don't go to the toilet this time!"

The two men got out from the bush as the other shrug and went to a nearby tree so he could piss.

...

Eren held his hands so he could capture a big blue butterfly that has been taking his attention the whole time "c'mon..." Eren muttered when suddenly somebody pulled his choulders and somebody closed his mouth "mmmpppffffftttt!" Eren cried but the person was too , he felt sleepy like he wanted to faint. He tried to resist, but his eyelids were closed and he fainted.

...

A loud bang was heard in front of the door as Carla rushed towards the door. When she opened it, suddenly a knife launches towards her neck, which is only inches away from her neck "wha-what the..." Carla whispered

As the man with the knife walk slowly towards her Carla has no choice but to back away so the knife won't touch her neck "call you husband, or else..." the man in front of her said "Gr-Grisha..." Carla called her husband "c-can you please come down for a-a minute?"

She heard as loud footsteps walks down from the stairs as she heard Grisha grunted "what is it, Carla? Can't you see that I'm—" he froze to see a man using a knife which is inches from his wife's neck "hello, Dr. Jaeger..."

"M-may I help you?" Grisha was suddenly nervous "yes... I would like to give me all the money you have... NOW"

"A-and what if i don't?" Grisha's voice cracked, but still trying to be brave

"Oh, you know what would happen..." the man moved the knife just 0,001 cm from Carla's neck

Carla'a gaze vervously went from the man in front of her to her husband. She gave him the 'give him what he wants so that he could just leave' look. Grisha gave her wife the 'calm down, I have a plan. You just stay there, okay? Trust me' look. Carla hesitated but she gave him the 'okay, I trust just don't do anything stupid' look. Grisha's gaze suddenly fell to the man in front of him "alright... I'll give you the money" Grisha went to the kitchen, pretending to ransack the cupboard and took a sack full of unused cans. "here" Grisha jumped the sack up and down so that it would sound like the clinging of a coin "let me see that" the man swiped the sack from Grisha's hand as the knife fell down. Carla quietly took the knife without the man noticing it and gave it to Grisha.

As the man opened the sack, he was surprised to see nothing but cans "hey! Are tricking me?!" The man ask as he turn his face to Grisha again but Grisha swinged the knife and it cut the man's face. It cut his eyes so he cannot see anything. Blood started spurting out

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! MY EYESSSSS!" the man screamed painfully as he held his eyes, but there was blood everywhere. Suddenly Carla realized something "EREN!" both of them went outside only to see Eren got caught by another man.

"Y-YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" the man who's holding Eren scream as he put down Eren and launches to both Grisha and Carla to attack them with his axe "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Carla screamed as she quickly dodge the flying axe aimed at her face. This time, the axe is flying to Grisha, but he swiftly dodges it and stabbed the man with the axe right from his back. As the knife is stabbed on his back, Grisha screamed as he pulls it down, ripping the man's skin "GRRRRRAAAAAAH!" the man screamed in horror as he laid dead on the ground 'just to make sure...' he thought as he kicked the man's stomach so her could turn around and stabbed where his heart is 'there...' eh thought to himself

Grisha panted as he watch the man on the ground. He held his head up looking for his wife "Carla! Carla!" he saw her sitting on the ground with her back leaned on their house "are you okay?" Grisha ask lending a hand for her.

Her face is filled with pure horror and her eyes says that she is really terrified "yes... y-you should be worrying about Eren..." Carla whisper when Grisha suddenly dashed towards Eren "Eren... Eren!" he hold Eren's shoulders while rocking him back and forth. Eren's eyelids flutter open "dad..." he muttered. Grisha sigh "Eren... thank goodness..." Grisha hugged his son. Even though Eren is wide awake, his head is still hazy from the , he saw Carla behind her father trying to reach them with her hand, but couldn't

"...dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why is... mom falling? And... why is there a man behind her...?" Grisha widened his eyes as he quickly look behind him to see Carla stabbed on the stomach by the man who Grisha thought dead "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLIND!" he shouted, surprising Eren while awaking him from his half-asleep wonderland "d-dad... why does mom... why does she look dead...?" Eren pointed, but Grisha refused to answer since he is very raged to the fact that his wife was just stabbed on the stomach "I underestimated you, Dr. Jaeger... I thought that you were just a normal doctor who just couldn't kill even a fly..." suddenly the man's eyes darkens "but you shouldn't underestimate me to, Dr. Jaeger..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Grisha run towards him with the axe that the last man he killed has. But the man in front of him was too fast. The man quickly dodged the swinging axe as he crouched. A glint in his eyes telling him that he has won "too slow..." he muttered as he stabbed a knife on Grisha's stomach, but at the same time Grisha cutted the man's head with his axe. Grisha only chuckle silently "too... slow..." while he fell to the ground. The man's head flew and stopped right in frot of Eren. Eren watched in horror, but now it doesn't matter. Tears flow from his eyes as he quickly ran towards his dad.

"D-dad... a-are you okay...?" Eren ask while crouching beside his father, touching his chest while rocking him

Grisha only smiled warmly at his son "yes... I am okay... I think..." Grisha tried to gasp for air "E...Eren...?"

"Please..." Eren's head lay down on his stomach as his hair has a tint of "don't talk... there's awfully a lot of b-blood on your s-stomach... I n-need to get you to a doctor..." he cried while sniffing

Grisha chuckled lightly "but... I *coughs as blood spurted* *Eren watch in horror* I am a doctor... s-son..." he touched the Eren's cheek as more water started flowing from his eyes "please dad... don't... don't leave me here... please..." Eren touched his father's big hands

Grisha only shook his head "I'm sorry... but I have to leave... E-Eren... t-take good care... of y-yourself, ok-ay?Y-you're going to have a-a family... start r-raising kids... A-and then... you will have t-the person you love most besides *coughs blood again* b-besides me and y-your mother... are you h-hearing this, Eren?"

Eren nodded slowly "y-yes, dad..."

"Good..." suddenly Grisha widened his eyes noticing something "a-and Eren... o-one more thing..."

"What is it, dad?"

"T-there are times... that... we must *coughs blood* we must fight... a-and... you have t-to keep this promise to f-fight back..."

Eren stopped for a moment to thing about what his father's words mean. He waited for a moment and nodded "yes... dad..." he grasp his dad's hand "i promise..." he said with anger on his eyes "good... then y-you know what you must do..." Eren nodded, but surprised when his father pulled out the knife from his stomach "f-fight..."

Eren stared at it "fight..."

"fight..."

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Grisha scream loudly to Eren's ear as Eren stood up with the knife in his grasp while looking back to see a man running towards him "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHERSSS!" he scream with a brick stone on his right hand. Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he hold his knife as hard as he can, and run towards the man. He dodged when the man swinged the brick stone to hit Eren's head, but Eren was quicker. As he dodge the flying brick, he swinged his legs so that the man will fall on his face "ARGH!" he screamed as he facepalmed with the ground. Suddenly the man felt Eren's foot kicked his stomach so that he could turn around. The man was about to get up but surprised to see the knife on Eren's grasp is already inches from his eyes. He widened his eyes and held his ahnd "n-now, now kid... y-you can't do this t-to your elders, right? S-so w-why don't you just p-put down the k-knife... slowly...?"

Eren only smirk as he withdrew his knife "you're right... we are my manners?"

The man only sighed in relief when suddenly he felt pain on his stomach. He look up to see Eren stabbing his stomach "DIEEEEEE!" Eren stabbed his stomach three times as blood spurted out from the man's stomach "GGGGRRRRRRWWWWAAAAHHHH! GAAAAAH! GYAAAAAAAH!" the man screams as Eren keep on stabbing his stomach, next he started stabbing the man's throat ten times. After he stabbed the eleventh time, Eren stopped, noticing his hands are stained with blood along with his shirt, especially the man. He panted as he put down his bloody knife and gently stood up. He look at his surroundings.

Blood.

Dead guy.

Blood.

Axe.

Mom.

Dad.

Blood.

Knife.

Blood.

Blood.

And more blood.

Eren panted as he walk towards his father, crouching. It seems like his dad is already passed away. Eren bit his lower lip. After a few minutes, he broke out again, crying for ten minutes. When he finished crying he stood up, and went towards the woods that is surrounding their cabin. But when he stood up, he realize that there is a word... written with blood. It was his father's handwriting. He walk towards is and read it out loud: "Fight. Run. Survive"

**A/N: yes, I know, this chapter has the worst first impression. But the anime is even worse than this since it has more blood than here (even in the second opening), but in this chapter Eren's parents died in the worst case scenario... I'm sorry... so I appologize if I freaked out a few of you guys. But don't worry, because today I posted two chapters at once so you guys will not be confused by the first chapter—since it has nothing to do with Eremika although it pretty much explains the main character's childhood and all—and you can read the second chapter! Yaay! (And no, the next chapter doesn't have anything to do with dramatic murderers with blood spurtings and such... I think...) So, thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shingeki High

Eren Jaeger is a really nice kid on the first semester. He also has good grades, nice, always obey the teachers, and everybody respects him. But as christmas break ended, Eren came back to school with a... different personality.

He started to glare at his friends when they were talking to him, bully kids so that he could get lunch money, and even yell at teachers because he was trying to be a snotty brat and they seem to ignore him. But not anymore...

As he passed elementary in Shingeki Elementary, the school was finally relieved that they could finally let him go. And year by year, Eren Jaeger is the most fearsome boy in school, and even the town. First grade wasn't really that bad, but as he was on the fourth grade, his personality's keep going worse, and worse, until he's in junior high. He hasn't even stayed for two days and the teacher is already complaining about Eren's behavior. The principal had no choice but to suspend Eren Jaeger, student of Sakura High for just two days.

Eren's actually adopted by a principal named Erwin Smith. He is a very kind man, and he is the only one in the world who is not even afraid of _the _Eren Jaeger. And Erwin is also the only that Eren would listen to and obey to, although in school he misbehaves badly than at home. So Eren continued his junior high on a school named Maria High.

Maria High isn't any different from Sakura High. But since Erwin is willing to pay everytime Eren gets in trouble, Maria High doesn't have any choice but to accept Erwin's offer. And, frankly, Eren also has the brains, not only the brawns. But it's just pretty impossible to see the smartside of him since he always gives people his annoying glares.

Finally, as Eren passed from Maria High, Erwin made a decision for Eren to go to school at his school, Kyojin High.

"Why do I even have to go to Senior High School?!" Eren asked annoye "why can't I just have a job, rather than go to college and spent the rest of my life reading books?!"

Erwin smiled a little "I've seen you read a Sherlock Holmes book when you were alone on your room"

Eren gave his foster father an annoyed look but a little blush crept on his cheeks "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Erwin chuckled as he turn the volume of the TV lower "I know what you mean, Eren that was just a coincidental joke. But Eren, I've seen your grades. You excel on all your subjeccts—except Math and Art—but you should be ranked two in your class. But since your behaviour is never good, you were always on the twelfth or eleventh place. You even got to Fourteenth place!"

Eren only shrug as he sipped his cold lemonade "what I'm trying to say here Eren, is that you have strong potential. If you could even reach the top five on class, you could be accepted at Sina University!"

That totally got Eren's attention but he tried to hide it "so?"

Erwin shook his head "i know that you've always wanted to enter Sina University, Eren... you can't hide it from me"

Eren raise an eyebrow "do you even have any proof?!"

"You talk on your sleep..."

Eren froze "o-oh..." Erwin laughs "alright, so Kyojin High it is, then!"

...

Eren walk slowly towards his class. There're awfully a lot of people inside as Eren's thoughts told him to sit on the corner of the class. So he obeyed and went towards the corner of the class. Nobody was paying attention to him since they were busy minding their own bussiness. Some are chatting with their friends, some are eating, some are sleeping, some are reading, some are just showing off to their friends. But Eren didn't care. He never cared, anyway. So he just sat there waiting for the teacher to come in, when he realize someone is watching him. His gaze fell on a boy two rows in front of him while holding a book. He flinched when Eren realize he was watching Eren this whole time and continue reading his book. Eren scoffed "he's definitely gay..."

...

He didn't even spend a day on his class and the his class hates him for being a rude, untidy, mean, but smart brat. He sigh as he fling his bag to his shoulder as he walk towards the gate. In his previous schools, Erwin usually picks him up but because his houde is near the school he had to walk. Suddenly, he heard somebody getting beaten up inside a dark alley. Eren calmly turn his head to the right to see the boy who was watching him all the time getting beaten up by seniors 'why is he letting himself getting beaten up?' Eren ask to himself as he calmly walk towards him.

...

"U-ugh!"

"Hah, he's such a weakling!"

"Tch" one of the seniors kicks Armin's stomach "uuugggh!" Armin winced while holding his stomach tightly 'it hurts... it hurts so much... why?... why can't they just leave me alone...?' Armin thought as the seniors kicked him over and over again

"Give us your lunch money, Arlert!"

"I-I already g-gave it to s-somebody else... I-I'm so s-sorry..." Armin whimpered still holding his stomach

"Tch. Looks like somebody also knew you were that rich old man's grandson" one of them said

"Well, looks like we'll just beat him 'till he's dead"

"Oi."

The seniors (total: 3) looked behind them to see Eren with an annoyed look on his face "get away from him..."

"Hey guys, look. It's Armin's boyfriend..." the other senior burst out laughing

"What're you gonna do? Carry Armin bridal style and ask him to marry you?!" they all laugh again

Eren gave them a scowl. How dare they mocked him like that "fine then... if this is what you want..." Eren put down his bag as he is on his fighting stance "come and get me"

"Hey look! I think the brat's gonna fight us!"

"Well, let's just give him what he wants... besides, he wants to make a good impression in front of his... fiance..." a senior pointed his thumb towards Armin as they laugh. Then they surrounded Eren "hyaaah!" A skinny senior charged at him first with his fist to the ready. Eren caught his wrist and turn it, while the skinny senior only feels pain stinging on him "ouch ouch ouch!" he scream as Eren lets go of him. Another senior which is similar like ball cahrges Eren while trying to kick Eren's back. Eren quickly turned around and jump as the senior's leg still flying underneath Eren. As Eren's feet touches the ground again, he ran towards the fat senior, but the fat senior noticed his sudden charge and tried to facepunch Eren. Eren knew this was going to happen. As the fist is only inches away from Eren's nose, he quickly crouched down swiftly without the fat senior noticing and punched him in the fat senior'slower jaw. Finally, the last senior looks normal like Eren himself, but he has this purple mohawk cut that just makes him utterly disgusting "you're going to pay brat..." he muttered as he took a brick stone while running towards Eren to his head with the stone 'this is all too familiar' Eren thought, remembering that time he killed the man with a brick stone. He knew that the senior is going to hit his face, so Eren jumped backwards. Eren has to dodge the attacks since if he attack frontally he could get killed. When the senior is tired swinging the heavy brick, Eren smirked as he pinned the senior to the wall with Eren's foot on his stomach, and his fist inches from the senior's eyes "w-wait! C-can't we work something out?! I-if you let me go I-I will do everything you want! I w-will even be your personal slave!"

'This is too familiar indeed' Eren thought as his foot went back to its place along with his hands. He and the senior has the same height, so Eren has the opportunity to grab his collar "I don't need you to be my personal slave, but you could send this message to the whole school: nobody dares to mock me, understood?!"

The senior nodded quickly "y-yes! I will! U-uh... what's y-your name again?"

Eren gave him a cold stare "Eren Jaeger..."

"Y-yes! Of course!" Eren let go his grip from the senior's collar and walked towards Armin who is watching him in awe

"You okay?" Eren ask cooly without even giving him a hand to stand up "y-yes!" Armin quickly stand up "t-thank you, for saving my life Eren-san..."

"Eren..." Eren growled. He doesn't like to be called with such suffixes

"Y-yes! I-I mean, Eren... I owe you my life..."

"Don't need to" Eren said calmly as he walk towards his bag and sling it over to his shoulder

"C-can I at least walk h-home with you?!" Eren look bacl to stare at the boy's blue orbs calmly "fine. But answer my question first"

"O-okay!"

Eren looks at him with a serious face "are you gay or are you not?"

Armin has to bit his lower lip so that a laugh will not come out from his mouth "N-NO! O-OF COURSE NOT!"

Eren sighs in relieve "alright come on" he said as both of them walk in silent until they arrive at their homes.

...

"So, how was your first day of school?" Erwin ask as they sat at their dining table eating dinner

"Just the usual..." Eren muttered while eating his dinner

"I heard that you throw a chalk at your teacher..." Erwin said with a hint of threatening in his voice

Eren tried not to shiver "the teacher threw me the chalk for no reason, so I threw it back at him"

"And, I heard you also hurt your classmates feelings... I'm not really sure what you said, but you sure made them unhappy about you..."

Eren only shrug "what can I say? The girls totally suck at soccer but the guys areokay I guess..."

Erwin dropped his spoon "Eren Jaeger, I had enough of your mean and rude behaviour! You have to stop it or I will stop it myself!"

Eren banged the table "WELL AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T SPEND A HELLISH LIFE ON ORPHANAGE FOR 3 MONTHS WITHOUT EVEN BEING FED, AND YOU DIDN'T SAW YOU PARENTS GET KILLED WHILE YOU ONLY WATCH AND DO NOTHING, AND KILLED A MAN WITH A KNIFE, AND GETS HATED BY EVERYONE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DO!" Eren blurted out

Erwin only widened his eyes "Eren..."

Eren bit his lower lip and went to his room. Erwin sigh "you are one troublesome kid..."

**A/N: Okay so Mikasa didn't appear on this chapter but she will appear on the next chapter! And I forgot to say this but excuse my grammars because i'm not from america.**

**I don't know about how schools actually like do outside from my country but i'm just going to explain this if you guys don't understand:**

**At my country we have like ugh i dont know what the words let's say stages k? Right so there're like 6 stages. The first one is playgroup, then kindergarten, elementary, junior high, senior high, then college. So like in junior high is like for kids that ages 12-14, and senior high's like for 15-17 like that. So eren's like went to junior high in the age of 12-14 and then at the age of 15 he moves to shingeki high. So the difference between junior high and senior high (in my country they're called SMP and SMA) is that in SMP we learn like we did back in elementary school but in SMA we learn about our future (ex: you want to be scientist then you only focus science something like that). But sometimes after people graduated from SMP they can just learn about their job, and that 'stage' is called SMK. So like if you go to SMK you get a job but if you go to SMA you can go to college, have degree, and bla bla bla. **

**Okay, so maybe the way in your school and my school are the same then pls dont complain sorry i dont really understand about these things i hate school but dats pretty much not the point here because i also have bad grammars okay bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mikasa Ackerman

Eren scoff as he rudely bang his locker door. Christmas break's over and the 1st semester is finally over. He was pretty much having the time of his life on christmas break: hanging out with his friends (even though you think of Eren as a heartless bully, he still deserves some friends, right?), playing video games, sleep late and wake up late, don't shower for five days (which he earn a punishment from Erwin to sleep on the backyard so he did and the next morning he finally showers), and did his homeworks two hours before school that's why now Eren is muttering curses because his fingertip got stuck on his locker when the boy banged his locker door. And to make it even worse, he is late. As he walks around a corridor, he passed the principal room and right then and there, somebody walk out from the principal door. Eren noticed that he has never met the student before 'must be a new kid...' Eren thought as he continue to walk along the corridor. Today seems to be Eren's unlucky day because Erwin just called his name.

"Eren!" Eren flinched and turn his head to meet his foster father aka the school principal. He gave his foster father an annoyed look "what? Can't you see that I'm late?"

Erwin nodded "yes, I can see that" he said while taking along the new student to his foster son "I just wanted to tell you to show around our new student, here"

Eren raise an eyebrow "but if I do that doesn't that mean I'm going to be late for class?"

Erwin nodded happily "of course you will!"

"Then you should know by now that I'm—"

"Maybe you could take the new student to her class since she's in the same class as yours"

Eren raise his eyebrow again 'her?'

"Eren, meet Mikasa Ackerman" Erwin moved aside as a girl with dark hair and calm onyx eyes appeared in front of him "Mikasa, meet your classmate, Eren Jaeger"

The girl's gaze turn from the principal to Eren's. Eren didn't know if she is a corpse who woke up from the dead, a visible ghost, or her face just looks like if choice three's wrong, then the answer's definitely choice one.

"Hello..."

Eren waited for a moment as he crossed his hands "hello"

"Well..." Erwin broke up the awkward silence "I'll just leave Mikasa to you then, Eren!" Erwin pushed Mikasa forward as he went inside his office. When Erwin closed the door of his office, Eren sighs 'he really doesn't have a choice now, does he?'

"Come on..." he said coldly to her as she nodded. She obeyed to follow him to his class.

Since they're in the first floor and Eren's class is in the third floor, Eren knew he had to make a conversation with her since he never like awkward silence and if he doesn't try to get to know her, Erwin is going to kill him.

"So, umm... wheredo you live?" he ask awkwardly

"I came from a village..."

.

.

.

'Seriously? That's it?' Eren though quizically. Since this is Eren, the (not so) heartless bully, he has this short temper and nobody can stop him from unleashing his rage.

"Look living corpse from the dead, I don't think that—"

"Looks like we have arrived at our class..." Mikasa said calmly, shutting Eren up. He turn around to look at the door in front of is true, they've arrived at their class without him realizing it. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly "uh... rihgt..."

...

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you all." Mikasa bowed down as the teacher told her to sit at a seat near the window.

Eren only scoff 'what's with this kid's expression? It's like she's really the walking dead... she looks as if she is calm like everything never bothered her...' Eren's fist tightened 'I hate those kind of people...'

...

"So, your name is Mikasa right?"

Mikasa raised her head to see a girl with blonde hair looking towards her. She only nodded calmly "yes I am. Who are you?"

"I am Christa Lenz... nice to meet you!" Christa said as she gave her hand to Mikasa for her to shake on it. Mikasa only nodded "nice to meet you to..."

"Christa, c'mon let's eat..." a woman with black hair and frekles on her cheeks says "I'm starving..."

"Wait a sceond!" Christa told her friend as she looks at Mikasa again "would you mind eating lunch with us?" she politely ask

Mikasa thought for a second and nodded "sure..." Christa cheered gleefully as she pulled Mikasa's arm, surprised that she's taller than her, almost as tall as her friend

"Hey, you're Mikasa, you're the new girl right?" Ymir ask while putting her hands on her hips

Mikasa nodded "yes. You?"

"Ymir" she said as both of them shook hands "c'mon, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Christa told to both of her friends

"Isn't that my line?" Ymir ask Christa raising an eyebrow

The three of them walk towards the cafeteria. When they passed another class, it swung open and appeared a girl. When she saw her two familiar friends, she grins "hey Christa! Hey Ymir! Ready to go for lunch?"

Christa nodded "you bet! Oh, Sasha, meet the new student here: Mikasa Ackerman"

Mikasa only nodded her head slightly "wow... you're pretty Mikasa!"

"Thank you..." Sasha pulled her hand as she shakes them with her own hands "I'm Sasha Blouse! Nice to meet you!"

Mikasa raise her one eyebrow when she heard the girl's last name is Blouse. But she shrug those thoughts away, since this a small world.

"Oh, wait a second guys I have to call Annie first. Hey Annie! Let's go! And I want you to meet somebody!"

Inside the class, the blonde headed woman only sigh "okay, I'm coming..." she stood up from her chair as Sasha threw her shoulders around Annie "Annie, this is Mikasa... somethine man—"

"Ackerman" Mikasa corrected "right..." Sasha pointed a finger "Mikasa Ackerman, and she is new here in our school!"

Annie nodded "oh... so I guess you were that rumored girl. My name is Annie Leonhardt. Nice to meet you, Mikasa"

Annie is almost the same as Mikasa since she has the same calm expression and like to give off the same cold aura as Mikasa's cold aura "you to" when they both finished their handshake ritual, Sasha pulled all of them to eat at the cafeteria since she was starving then Ymir and Christa told her that that was their lines.

...

Eren run his hand through his hair. He is eating with his friends when suddenly his friend choked on his soda.

"Dude! You okay?!"

"Y-yeah... sorry..."

"Why're you saying sorry Jean? We didn't do anything"

"Yeah. But don't worry, appology accepted!"

"But Marco, he didn't do anything"

"He didn't?"

"No"

"Hey Armin, what's the answer to this question?!"

"E-eh?! You don't know, Reiner?!" Armin ask quite surprised as his friend shook his head

"Not a clue..."

"Well..."

"So, why did you choke Jean?"

"..."

"Uh, hello?"

"..."

"Earth to Jean?! This is Bertholt speaking!"

"..."

"He's just deaf"

"You go that right, Eren..."

"Is he dead or something?"

"CONNIE! YOUR MILK SPILL ON MY HOMEWORK! WAIT TILL I GET YOUASDFGHJKL12! #$% $ $"

"*whispering* why is he saying 'YOUASDFGHJKL12! #$% $ $', Eren?"

"Oh, you know... those times when you're just typing and then your emotions are just undescribable so sometimes people type 'asdfghjkl' something like that..." Eren said while sipping his lemonade

"Oh... I get it" Connie nodded "but why 'asdfghjkl'?"

"Because that's the easiest way. You don't go surfing the internet seeing people type 'qwertyuiop' or 'zxcvbnm' right?" Eren ask chewing on his chicken

Connie shook his head "exactly" Eren pointed out

"Seriously guys, why're guys even talking about 'asdfghjkl' when Jean is like spacing out for like NO REASON" Reiner said impatient

Eren sigh as he stood up and walk in front of Jean "hey, jean"

No answer

"Cih"

PFX: EREN SMACK!

The entire student body was creepysized (lol a made a new word) by Eren's punch. Eren realized that the cafeteria was suddenly silent "what're you guys looking at?!" suddenly it became loud again

"Ouch... that hurts..."

"You didnt answer. I was pissed. Why were you spacing out anyway?" Eren ask coldly without even helping him get up "uh, yeah... see that girl over there?" Jean ask pointing to a table not so far away from them "which one?"

"The one with the black hair!"

"There're two black hairs, you gotta be specific" Marco told Jean

"Ugh..." Jean sighed in frustration "the one beside Sasha!"

Eren squinted his eyes. The two people beside Sasha are Annie, and...

"What, are you talking about Mikasa?" Eren ask with a bored face

Jean looks at him surprised "how do you know?!"

Eren shrug "she's new. She's from my class. Why?"

Jean cheeks suddenly turned as red as tomatoes "o-ohhh! I-I just thought m-maybe you could... er... like bring me to your class—"

"You want Eren to take you to Mikasa so you could introduce yourself to her and then flirt with her?" Reiner ask with his cheek rested on his palm

"H-how did you know?!" Jean ask surprised

"Your cliche way of thinking is just too obvious" Reiner shrug

Jean rolled his eyes "whatever"

Eren hearing this only sigh as he finished his lemonade 'this is going to be a long day...'

**A/N: i know, you guys probably hate me but dont worry the next chapter will be better than this one! I hope you're happy! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Levi Rivaille

**sorry guys for my mistake... T~T**

"Why should I wear this?!" Eren ask a retoric question at his foster father "it's not even winter!"

Erwin only smile "I know but since you don't want to use the raincoat, I thought you'd be warmer with that"

Eren groaned frustratingly "I don't understand, why can't you just drop me off to school like what you usually do to me? And besides, both of us are at the saem school for crying out loud!"

Erwin shrug "I know, but I just want you to just try to walk your way to school, since I always spoil you when you were still in junior high''

"yeah I guess"

"Then here wear it" Eren gave up his final sigh as he uses the scarf Erwin gave to him "thanks" he didnt mind to mutter as Erwin nodded "you're go on Eren before you get late" Eren nodded as he went outside with hsi umbrella while walking to school.

...

"Why're you wearing a scarf?" Armin ask as Eren slump on his chair

"Erwin told me to use this since I didn't use the raincoat..."

"But... it's not snowing..."

"Exactly my point"

"Hmm..." suddenly the door was kicked while all attention was on the man who kicked it

"EREN JAEGER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

While murmurs started going on like 'oh it'sjust jean' 'he's here to see eren' 'figures...' 'why is he friends with that guy anyway...' and so on so on. But Jean ignored them indirectly.

"What is it you want Jean...?" Eren ask leaning his back on the chair with right foot above the table and his left foot rested above his right foot

Jean cupped Eren's ear so he could whisper something to him "WHERE IS THAT MIKASA GIRL?!"

Eren calmly sigh as he tries to find the visible ghost 'ah... there she is...' Eren thought when he saw Mikasa looking out of the window while her friends talking right in front of her but she seems to ignore their conversations "there" Eren pointed as Jean gave him another look "what" "I thought you're going to introduce me to her!"

"I didn't say that"

"yes you did"

"i think reiner's the one who said it"

"yes and when he said it that means you've approved it"

"no i didnt. I didnt even say anything"

"argh! Just help me out here bro, then I promise I will treat you to an ice lemonade later!"

Eren thought for a moment then grinned "deal" they both shook their hands as Eren walk towards Mikasa "hey zombie"

The girls who were talking in front of Mikasa suddenly froze as Mikasa turn around to look at him one more time "what is it that you want Jaeger?" she asked expresionless

The inside of Eren scoff 'look at that face... that calm expresionless face... it just pisses me to death' "yeah, wait, no. Not technically. Actually, Jean is the one who wants something with you"

Jean slaps his forehead but sighs either way 'oh well... at least he's going to call her over...'

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "who's jean?"

"He's my friend, and he wants me to introduce him to you. So, that guy over there" Eren pointed to where Jean is "is Jean Kirstein. And i think he likes you"

Jean slapped his forehead twice as hard "uhuh..." Mikasa said "well I'll go say 'hi' to him when I meet him. Thank you for the awkward yet weird introduction, Jaeger" Mikasa didn't really has a hint of sarcastic in her tone. She's just being straight. A vein popped on Eren's forehead "no problem" Eren said as he walked away.

Suddenly, a few girls surrounded Mikasa telling her she's brave and all. Eren scoff. When he got back to Jean, Jean whisper-screaming at Eren "WHY DID YOU SAY TO HER LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CALL HER OVER HERE!"

"You didn't say that"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TAKE A HINT!"

"But you weren't giving any"

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" the last one Jean literally screams as he stomped away from Eren's class and went to his own class.

...

It was lunch time, and Mikasa trying to make new friends. She just met a girl on Sasha's class and her name Misaki. It's very amusing since they both have the same name, only when you mix it tother you get Masaki and Mikasa. LOL.

"Misaki..."

Misaki's body straighten as she smiled at her newfound friend "yes, Mikasa?"

They sat at the lunch table together along with Christa and the gang. Misaki sometimes eat with her other friends but since she wants to know Mikasa better, she decided to eat with her and her friends "you are from the music club, right?"

Masaki nodded "indeed I am!"

"May I borrow your tamborine today since today we have music and the teacher told me to borrow a tamborine from Music club"

"With pleasure, Mikasa!"

"Great. Can you go and get it now?"

"Sure!" Masaki stood up from her chair "ah, Misaki!"

"Yes, Mikasa?"

"I think you better hurry since we've only got 15 minutes of lunch, and you haven't eaten half of your lunch"

"Okay" so Misaki dashed towards the music club as fast as her legs can carry her. She doesn't want to miss lunch, right?

She quickly run across the corridor. After that, she will go left but unaware to her that somebody is there. When she turn to the left, Misaki accidentally shove somebody's shoulders—which to her surprise is very broad—she quickly turn around to say she's sorry, while bowing, but she didn't quite examine the person's face since she's in a rush and quickly dashed away when the sound of the person totally stabbed her.

"Oi."

Misaki froze. She turned her head slowly to see Eren Jaeger with an annoyed look. Inside her head she was slapping herself three times harder 'NO NO NOOOO! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!'

Eren slowly walk towards Misaki. The girl was afraid. She look around her surroundings, and was dissapointed to see nobody is around them, so she just walk back slowly and didn't realize it was a dead end. She gulped. Oh no.

...

**A few minutes earlier...**

"Hey, has anybody seen Sasha?" Annie ask as she sat down

Christa raised her hand "I last saw her at the art club"

"What's she doing on the art club?" Mikasa ask curiously while eating her noodle

"She says she has extra task from our art teacher, saying that she should finish her clay sculpture" Christa explains as Annie sighs "what's wrong Annie?" Ymir ask

"She borrowed my math assignment and I should collect it right now" Annie ask while crossing her arms "where's the art club again?"

"It's on the second floor, near the music club" Ymir told her

"Alright..." Annie turn her head as Mikasa's body shot up "I'm coming with you, Annie"

"What for?" she ask curious "Misaki was at the music club to get a tamborine for me to borrow but she hasn't come back" Annie nodded "alright" Mikasa waved at Christa and Ymir "see you later guys"

...

When they both finally reach the second floor, they were surprised to see Misaki pinned on the wall with Eren grasping her collar. Mikasa widened her eyes "Misaki!"

Misaki and Eren turned their heads to Mikasa. Misaki gave Mikasa a look of relief as Eren let go of her collar "what do you want, walking dead" Eren scowl at her

A vein popped on Mikasa's head. He really does like to call her the living corpse from the dead, does he?

"Stay away from Misaki" it sounds more like an order than a plead

Eren walk closer to Mikasa "what do you think you're going to do, huh?! Fight me?!"

Eren was a little surprised when Mikasa gave Eren an 'I accept' look. Eren grinned "alright then, but I'm warning you... I'm not going easy on you..." Eren cracked his knuckles

Mikasa didn't even change her facial expression "neither would I..."

After a few minutes of silence, Eren was the first one to run towards Mikasa. He tried to kick Mikasa's stomach as she holds his leg. Eren 'tched' as he jumps back. This time Mikasa tun towards him while trying to facepunch him. Eren dodged it as the fist flew a few centimeters from his face. Another punch is directed to Eren's stomach, but Eren didn't dodge it. Instead he holds her wrist aas he held it down. Mikasa was pissed as her she tried to kick his stomach. Eren realized her itentions, and he is aware if he let this happen his stimach would really hurt so hu jump away. They both gave each other a cold stare. Then they charged at each other again, but this time both of them are using their fists. And like in the trailer of tekken six, Mikasa's fist hits Eren's cheek and Eren's cheek hits Mikasa's cheek as both of them are blown away.

It takes a few minutes for them to recover from the look at her friend in awe while Annie just crossed her arms (yes, she's still watching them) while thinking 'they should probably know by now that this is where the student council is...if _he _finds out, then they're doomed' but she didn't told them what's inside her thoughts because it would be impossible for her alone to stop them, and even if she did they won't even listen to her. Again, Mikasa dodged a flying kick while punching Eren's stomach. Eren the punch hard as he headbutted Mikasa. She fell to the floor. When she tood up, she was Eren with his fist again but this time Mikasa dodge it and headlocked Eren. Eren struggles from the headlock. Mikasa was surprised that Eren pushed her to the wall to slam her on the wall "ugh!" Mikasa let go of him as Eren headlock her back. But this time Mikasa already has it covered. Before his hands try to take control of her neck, punched Eren's jaw before he has the chance. But she didn't use it with full power so his jaw wouldn't be broken but it still hurts. Eren, angry, he kicks Mikasa's stomach as Mikasa fell down to the floor holding tightly on her stomach 'that kid sure knows how to kick...' Mikasa thought but on the floor she quickly dodged Eren's fist. She knows that she can't use her hands, she she used her head to push Eren to the wall. Eren was totally caught off-guard, when suddenly he felt dozy all of a sudden. Mikasa also felt the same way as Eren as both teenagers fell to the floor.

Annie and Misaki's eyes widened as they saw Mikasa and Eren fell to the floor, unconscious

'I knew it...' Annie thought as her eyelids fell back to place 'I knew he would come out eventually...'

"Hey, you!"

Misaki squeaked "y-yes, senpai!"

The senior only scoff "who are these two, and why are they making a ruckus on thislunch time?!"

"T-they're Eren Jaeger, class 1-2 and Mikasa Ackerman, also from class 1-2!" Misaki explains while her hands still behind her back

"Ah, Eren Jaeger, the troublemaker... and Mikasa Ackerman, the new student..." the senior muttered "take them to the health center, and make sure to tell them to stay out of trouble or else they'll a real punch from me"

"H-hai, senpai!" Misaki exclaimed as she pulled Mikasa's body "uhh... Annie, would you mind?" Misaki ask while her eyes signalled her to help her carry Eren. Annie nodded as she carried Eren's body

"thank you for stopping them from hurting themselves even more, Levi-senpai" Annie told him

Levi only scoff "whatever..."

**A/N: since it's christmas break i get to update daily! **

**Note: and yes, Annie got detention because she didn't collect her assingment because she forgot what was the reason she went the second floor thefrist place xp**

**Another note: yes, I now that Levi's probably 20 or 30 what I care but I just want him so badly to be on Kyojin High T^T so I'm making him a third grader, so when Eren and his friends graduates they will no longer see Levi again (awwww)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE GUYS! (Although in my country its still evening but who cares anyway?!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the scarf

**doing two chapters since i should be doing chapter 5 today enjoy!**

Mikasa was the first one to awake as she moans "ugh... what happened... where am I...?" she ask to herself as she looks at her surroundnigs

"Ah, thank goodness you're awake..."

Mikasa noticed the person in front of her "Nurse Sara!"

The nurse only smile sweetly at her "w-what happened? How do I get here?"

"Well, your friends, Annie and Misaki, told me to take care of you two since both of you went into a fight and the school's strongest fainted both of you..."

"B-both of you? School's strongest?"

The nurse nodded "yes. You and Jaeger just went into a fight..." Mikasa nodded remembering now 'oh right...' she thought while touching her bruises that are now covered in plasters and cotton "and... school's strongest...?"

"That would be Levi Rivaille, dear..."

"Levi... Rivaille?"

The nurse nodded "yep. He is also the head of the student council. He's known for school's strongest because... well, just like what it says. Literally"

"You mean, he's even stronger than..." Mikasa tried to find the guy who she fought before "him...?" she pointed at him

The nurse nodded "yes... even him"

Mikasa raise an eyebrow "I don't get it. If he's school's strongest, then why does he want to be the head of the student council? That doesn't make any sense"

The nurse shrugs "who knows... he's a very mysterious guy I heard... and I also heard that not little she-students are also attracted to him..."

Mikasa's face still didn't change "really? Is he really that good looking? What do you think, nurse?"

The nurse only laughed playfully "I maybe agree with some of Levi's fans, that he is quite attractive..." Mikasa only nodded 'maybe I could meet him someday...'

Mikasa stood up "okay... nurse, may I be excused to my next class?"

"Certainly. Oh, and here's your bag. Your friend dropped it here, saying that you left it on the cafeteria..." Mikasa slapped her forehead "ah... right..." so she took her bag and sling it to her shoulders "well, thank you for taking care of me nurse"

She only smiles warmly at her "it's my job, Mikasa dear. Now hurry up to your next class."

Mikasa nodded as she quickly went out from the health center.

...

"MIKASA?! WHERE'RE THE TAMBORINES THAT I TOLD YOU TO BRING?!"

Mikasa muttered herself a curse 'I can't believe I totally forgot about that! Eren Jaeger, you will pay!' "I-I'm so sorry sensei... I-I will get it right now..." Mikasa excused herself as she dashed towards the music club

...

The dissmisal bell rang as the main hall are crowded with students that are eager to realx at home. Everybody's in a good mood except the infamous Eren Jaeger. As he tried to pass everybody, they all made way for him because of his cold aura that he gives to everybody. As he finally arrived on the gate of school, his best friend Armin catches up

"E-Eren, hold up!" Eren stop from his tracks to look back, to see his friend in a rush trying to catch up to him "hey Eren, what's with your face? You looked all jacked up"

He doesn't even wanted to tell him about the incident he had with Mikasa "yeah... I fell from a tree... and it just hurts"

Armin winced imagining what it would be like to fall from a tree "but why were you climbing a tree in the first place?"

"Uh... I tried to save a kitty" that doesn't sound pretty convincing, but he shrug it off "oh... okay"

"By the way, today we're hanging out with the guys" Armin reminded him "you didn't forget don't you?"

'I forgot' "of course I don't!"

So both of them entered a mall where they would hang out. They played games, eat pizza, and watch movie at the electronic center (this is so me). They finished at exactly 6 o'clock

"Well, it's getting late. We'll see you guys tomorrow then Bye!" Reiner and Bertholt went to the same direction

"Me too. Bye guys" Marco said his farewells when his mom came to pick him up

"C'mon Connie it's getting pretty late, and the train will leaves in ten minutes. See you later guys" Jean also said his farewells along with Connie

"Alright, let's go home Armin" Eren told him as both of them walk in silent. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud on a dark alley. Armin flinch as Eren squints his eyes. Suddenly, they heard a sound saying: "let go off me..."

Eren widened his eyes 'that sounds like the living dead!' Eren thought to himself while pulling Armin to hide behind a trash can near the dark alley

"E-Eren! What're you—"

"SHUSH!" Eren kept him quite as he eyes landed on Mikasa. She still wore her uniform as a man in dirty clothes touches her wrist "aww, come one baby... just one night and I'll ride you home..."

Mikasa looks at hom with disgust as he suceed to pull her hand free "filthy... drunk men..." Mikasa mutter to herself as she try to get away but a man wuickly held her waist. She widened her eyes as she bit the man's arms until blodd spurts out and she turns her head festily. The man only suck his blood "bad move, girly..." he muttered darkly as his hands try to unbutton Mikasa's uniform. Mikasa didn't dodge, but she just hold the man's arm and spins it, causing the man to feel pain. He backed away while still holding his arms "ouch... it hurts..."

His other friends look dangerously at the girl "no one messess with our big boss..." a skinny one mutters as he licked his lips as charged toward the girl. Mikasa used her bag and swing it on his face "ouch!" his face meets the wall

The others were careful to dodge Mikasa's bag. Mikasa is strong, but she knew she can't compete this many people 'if only I'd gotten home early...' she thought to herself, unaware that someone is sneaking behind her, intending to pull Mikasa's skirt

"HAIYAAAA!"

"Hah!"

Mikasa quickly turn her head to see _him _pinning the man on the ground. "Tsk" Mikasa punch the man's stomach in front of her, causing blood to come out from his mouth.

"What're you doing here" Mikasa ask coldly

"I was just passing by" Eren told her as he kick a man's face

"I don't need you here" Mikasa told him as she headbutted her forehead with another man's forehead "you are not needed here"

"Oh yeah?" Eren though he heard a crack when he elbowed a skinny man's ribs "well then you think I should've just let the man pull down your skirt, then?"

Mikasa scoff as she pushed a man's face to meet the wall, his face all bruised up "I am in your favor, Jaeger"

Finally Eren facepunched the last man standing "I wasn't doing this because I need you favoring me..."

As the last man drops, both of them panted trying to get some air "then..." Mikasa's face is now facing him "...why did you safe me?"

Eren panted as he swept a sweat from his forehead "because you're gonna have to be alive to take me on again, yaknow" he told her "besides, we still hasn't decided who won... but I'm going to bet you, girl from the dead" Eren pointed at Mikasa

Mikasa is now so sick of her nickname that Eren made for her. It's like she doesn't even have a name at all "do you even knwo my name?!"

Eren thought for a while. He's heard her name called plenty of times, but he forgot about her also recall that Jean mentions her name plenty of times but he didn't really pay attention to it, nor did he even really care. He just knows her last name is...

"Acornman"

.

.

.

Eren thought that Mikasa has this cold personality that's why she barely speaks seven words. Five words are already her world class record. He thought that she lived in a dull and miserable and boring life, she never knew what the hell is happiness.

But when she says her last name "Acornman"

.

.

The bit her lower lip trying hard not to laugh

.

.

Then she smiled widely

.

.

Then suddenly she was like "pppffffftttt..."

.

.

Then laughs a little "hehe..."

.

.

Then suddenly a histerical laugh

.

Yup, I totally mean it.

Mikasa was laughing so hard that her stomach eaches, so she had to lean on a wall. She was laughing her heart out. Then suddenly, it was Amrin's turn to laugh , Armin laughing is probably something you see everyday but Mikasa: laughing, and histerically are not the two words you hear everyday about her. But now, there she is, her cheeks are red while she was laughing, but also panting. Eren watch her laughing, half confused, half impressed, and the half's half of him told himself that she is... pretty cute when she's laughing like that.

A few minutes later of histeric laugh, Mikasa swept a tear from her eyes "ahah... hah... hah..." she sighs and took a deep breath but still smiling "this is the first time I've laughed since years..."

Eren looked at her quizically "you mean... you never laugh?"

Mikasa only shook her head "not for a very long time... when I was little I used to laugh..." and there it is silent again. Eren counted

"fourteen"

That caught Mikasa's attention "what?"

"You said soemthing in fourteen words...that's a record..." Eren said expressionless again. Mikasa laughs, but not hesterically "you sure know how to make me laugh, Jaeger..."

This time, Armin's the one who counted "your words decreasedto only nine words..."

.

.

The three of them laughed. When they stop, Mikasa sigh and suddenly her face turn to expresionless again "thank you, Jaeger... for saving me"

Eren only furrowed his eyebrows with his arms cross "yeah but you owe me that fight, Acornman"

Mikasa smiled instead of laughing "by the way it's Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman"

.

.

This time, Eren was the one to laugh "o-oh... s-so it's Ackerman?! Ahahahah... wow, how did I get to Acornman?! Hahahahah..."

Mikasa's smile turn to a small smile "hmm... well, I should be going—ugh..." she shivers

"Are you alright, Ackerman-san?" Armin ask while Eren raise an eyebrow while crossing his hands

"Y-yes... I'm okay, Arlert. And please, just call me Mikasa"

"Alright, then you can call me Armin then!"

Mikasa nodded "are you... cold?" she widened her did he know? Is she too obvious so that people think that she really is cold? 'Maybe because of the shivering' she thought to herself while cursing herself for looking weak in front of these people. Eren moved forward as Armin raise an eyebrow "Eren?"

"here" Eren wrapped a warm red scarf around Mikasa's neck. She was surprised at the sudden warmth filling her body. When she look up, Eren is wrapping her with a scarf. Even though he wrapped it messily, she can still feel the warmth the scarf gave to her "keep it. Besides, it's warm" Eren muttered while shoving his hands to his pockets "but... it's not even snowing..." Mikasa said expresionless as she touch the scarf. Eren shrug "yeah, well if you don't want it give it back then" Eren said it seriously but he didn't let out his hand because he knew that she would keep it. She lowered her head as her hair drops to close her eyes.

"Thank... you..." she whispered, but Eren and Armin could clearly hear her voice since they're both standing next to her. To their surprise, a tear escaped from Mikasa's eye as Armin suddenly panicked "Oh no, Eren! She's crying! What should we do?! P-people will think we're the ones that made her cry!"

Eren scoffed, annoyed by the situation: Mikasa's crying like a daddy's girl and Armin pannicking for just a small problem "chill Armin. Hey, Acorn stop crying or I'll take back the scarf!" Eren threatened as Mikasa finally stop crying. Eren smirk in victory as he took his fallen sling bag "c'mon, let's go Armin" Eren said while leaving the dark alley

"Ah! Wait Eren! We can't leave her behind!" but Eren doesn't seem to hear him "uh... Mikasa, where do you live?"

Mikasa wipe a little tear from her eyes and her face was expresionless again "only a few blocks away from here..."

"Oh, so that means you can come with us, since our house is also near" Mikasa nodded as she took her bag and let Armin lead the way

"Why's she coming home with us?" Eren ask pointing at Mikasa

"She livesin this area to. AND, it's not nice to leave a crying girl on a dark alley, Eren" Armin reminded

"Yeah, but the crying girl pretty much beaten half of those drunk guys back there" Eren reminded him back

"But it's not that gentleman kind of way to leave a girl like that!" Armin scowl and Eren sigh "whatever..."

Meanwhile, while the two boys talk, Mikasa unwraps her scarf and wraps it tidily as she pulls the scarf until below her nose. Behind the scarf, she is actually smiling, grateful to have meet Eren and Armin.

...

"This is my place. Once again, thank you for accompanying me home; Armin, Jaeger" Mikasa bowed politely

Armin wave his hands while Eren's hands are still safe and sound under his pockets "see you tomorrow, Mikasa!" "later, Acorn" they both said their farewells as she went inside her house.

"Tadaima" Mikasa said that to nobody in particular. She sigh as she releases her shoes and put her bag neatly on her bed. She sat on the couch and in front of it is a small TV, the chapest one she could afford. As she turn on the TV, she smiled to herself while touching the hem of the scarf. It really is warm.

...

"Tadaima~!"

"Welcome home , Eren" Erwin greeted "Eren, what happen to your uniform?"

"Ah, about that—"

"And where's the scarf I gave to you?!"

"Uh, yeah... I was in the dark alley when I help someone so I know I pretty much got into a fight." Well, that wasn't practically a lie "and... I lost the scarf" well that is totally lie

Erwin sigh "oh well... I've always knew you never wanted it, anyway. C'mon, lets sit and have dinner together" Eren nodded as he threw his bag to the couch and sat on the chair to eat.

**A/N: FINALLY! EREN GIVES HIS SCARF TO MIKASA! And I appologize if I make Eren calls Mikasa 'girl from the dead' 'visible ghost' 'walking dead' and so on... I mean, she just looks so pale and her dull boring eyes just makes it even worse. But she is BEAUTIFUL! So, I wanetd to say thank you for reading, GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
